French (CivRev)
The French people represent a civilization in Civilization Revolution. Stats *Leader: Napoleon *Capital: Paris *Color: Light blue Era Bonuses The French begin the game with a Cathedral, which appears in Paris when it is founded. Ancient: Knowledge of Pottery Medieval: 1/2 Price Roads Industrial: +2 Cannon Attack Modern: +1 Riflemen Movement Strategy The French are a strong civilization culturally and militarily. Culturally, they begin the game with a Cathedral, giving them a massive cultural bonus even bigger than the English knowledge of Monarchy. Combined with a knowledge of Pottery, the French can garner a massive head start in building the immensely powerful Hanging Gardens of Babylon wonder. From there, the French play like many other cultural civilizations. Build as many wonders as possible and strive toward Cultural Victory! French units become very powerful in later eras. +2 Cannon attack will let French players destroy the map quickly, and +1 Riflemen movement and 1/2 cost roads allow the French military to move around quicker than other military powers. Use this to gain outlets to convert enemy cities (if going for a Cultural Victory) or simply push for a Domination Victory. Civilopedia Entry Bordering the Mediterranean and the English Channel, wedged between Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Germany and the Benelux countries, France has long been one of the great cultural, political and military powers of Western Europe. Although humans have inhabited the area for thousands of years, the political entity of France had its roots in the Roman province of Gaul, located in the southeast section of the country and founded in the second century BC. During the turbulent Middle Ages France was divided into a number of petty kingdoms who were almost constantly at war with one-another. It wasn't until the thirteenth century that France became more-or-less permanently united under one ruler. French military power reached its zenith under Napoleon Bonaparte, an artillery officer who came to power following the regicidal French Revolution of the late eighteenth century. A brilliant general, Bonaparte led French armies to battle against virtually every other state in Western Europe, again and again winning astonishing victories against seemingly overwhelming odds. Bonaparte was eventually defeated by a coalition of European powers after he lost his finest troops in a disastrous campaign against the Russian city of Moscow. The first half of the twentieth century saw France pitted against its increasingly powerful neighbor, Germany. France has remained mostly at peace in the years since (except of course for some nasty wars against rebellious colonies such as Algeria and Vietnam). France is one of the great cultural powers of the modern world. French food and wine are generally agreed to be among the finest on Earth, and the beautiful city of Paris has long been a center of arts, science, and letters. Fun Facts To raise funds for the many wars he hoped to wage, Napoleon in 1803 offered up the whole of France's territory in North America to the United States. This sale, known as the Louisiana Purchase, more than doubled the size of the 27-year-old nation overnight. Modern France has the sixth largest economy in the world. Category:French